Watch Out! SparkClan Moving In!
by Fantasy Dreamer45678
Summary: After being kicked out from the mountains, SparkClan has no where to go. Lightningstar lost her mate and her friends. Now all she has left is clan mates who think she has no idea what to do. I'm bad at summerys! Please R&R! My second SecretClan Challenge!


Watch out! SparkClan Moving In!

_Authors note: I messed up in my last one chapter story! Well, this is my second SecretClan challenge! This is going to be a chapter one._

The pale ginger she-cat sighed with annoyance. Her clan was too slow.

"Could you hurry it up?" she hissed. Her deputy, Firestorm, looked up at his leader.

"You told us you wanted us to walk, Lightningstar," he mewed. Lightningstar raised her head to to sky.

"Then let us _run_, Firestorm! Don't stand there like an idiot!"

"You give the orders then," Firestorm growled.

"Run, SparkClan! Run like you've never ran before!" She yowled. Obediently, all of SparkClan started to run. If any cat was watching the cats from afar, all they would see was fire soaring in the night.

Sparks flew from Lightningstar's paws. She felt glad to be in SparkClan, and to be SparkClan's leader. SparkClan could run as fast as light if they wanted to.

The wind swept her fur back. How glorious it felt to run again! They got kicked out of their home in the mountains.

"Stupid FeatherClan, ForestClan, and LightningClan kicking us out! If it wasn't for them we would still be in our home!" Lightningstar heard one of the queens say.

"No," Lightningstar muttered. "We left because we hated the view. No duh we got kicked out!"

"What was that, Lightningstar?" Firestorm asked.

"None of your concern!" She hissed. The battle was still playing in her mind.

_"Lightningstar?" Graywhisker whispered in the darkness. Lightningstar looked up at her mate. _

_ "Yes?" Graywhisker stepped into the dark cave. He stared straight into the amber eyes of his mate. _

"_I heard you had a tough time at the Gathering," he mewed. Lightningstar flicked her tail. _

_ "Same as always," she sighed. "I think we should leave the mountains. If Honeystar is serious then it could be the end of us." Graywhisker sat down. _

_ "I meant to talk about that with you," he meowed. "We should fight! Not be weaklings! We are strong!" _

_ "I don't know if that is best for my clan!" Lightningstar growled. "I will have to ask Firestorm about that!" _

_ "Why would you have to ask him about it? Is he your mate?" Graywhisker asked._

_ "No," Lightningstar hissed. "He is a giant butterfly! He is my deputy and a loyal one!" _

_ "So, I'm a giant butterfly?" Firestorm's voice asked from behind them. Lightningstar sighed._

_ "Well, I agree with Lightningstar. We need to leave. To save the kits," Firestorm meowed. Suddenly, a yowl came from the clearing. It made Lightningstar's fur stand on end. It was a a battlle yowl. _

_ "They're here!" Firestorm mewed. Graywhisker raised his head to the sky._

_ "Now you will have to battle, Lightningstar!" He meowed triumphantly. Slowly, Lightningstar padded out of her den and stood on the ledge staring at not one clan, but all three of the clans. _

_ "You didn't leave!" hissed Shadowstar of LightningClan. _

_ "So we're going to make you!" growled Silverstar of ForestClan. _

_ "Over my dead body!" screeched Lightningstar. She launched herself of the ledge, slamming into Honeystar. _

_ The fight began. Lightningstar dug her claws in Honeystar's pelt. Honeystar flipped upside down, making Lightningstar loosen her grip. Honeystar pinned Lightningstar to the ground. _

_ "Your clan will die, Lightningstar!" She whispered in Lightningstar's ear. _

_ "Not while I'm still here!" Lightningstar spun on her back and ripped Honeystar's tummy open. Blood spilled on Lightningstar's pelt. Honeystar collapsed on Lightningstar. She shoved the FeatherClan leader off her. _

_ "No!" Flamenettle screeched. FeatherClan's deputy. Lightningstar only saw a glimpse of her clan failing when Flamenettle tackled her to the ground. _

_ He seemed keen to kill her. Lightningstar was not giving up yet! She bit down on his leg until she heard a snap. He did a yowl of rage before biting Lightningstar's neck. _

_ "Leave her alone!" Graywhisker mewed. He slammed into Flamenettle, shoving him off of his mate. Lightningstar stood up. Blood was pouring from her throat, but she ignored it. Her clan was losing. She saw the elders drag Greeneye, Water-ripple, and Bramblecloud into the bushes. _

_ "No," she gasped. Graywhisker hit the ground. He was dead. _

_ "SparkClan!" She yowled. "Retreat!" _

_ "No!" Blackheart hissed. "We must fight!" He slammed into a silver she-cat in ForestClan. The battle kept going. _

_ "Blackheart you mouse-brain!" Appleflight screeched right as she got tackled to the ground. Lightningstar looked around. Firestorm had four cats attacking him! With a yowl, Lightningstar launched herself at three of the cats. They fell with a thump to the ground. _

_ "SparkClan, retreat!" She ordered again. This time, they obeyed. They turned and followed their leader into the trees. _

_ "We shouldn't have retreated," Blackheart growled. Lightningstar spun on her heels._

_ "Maybe, you shouldn't be in the clan!" She retorted. Gasps came from all around her. _

_ "Lightningstar," Firestorm meowed calmly. Lightningstar whipped her head to where Firestorm was._

_ "All the cats that died is my fault because I listened to Graywhisker! Now he is dead because of his stupid will to fight!" Lightningstar put her face inches from Blackheart's._

_ "You are exiled from SparkClan."_

"Lightningstar!" Firestorm's voice screeched. She felt air beneath her paws. Someone grabbed her scruff. It was too late. They both went tumbling off the cliff. They hit the ground hard.

"WHAT THE DARKFOREST!" Lightningstar screeched. It was really just a hole in the stupid ground.

"I think we fell," came Appleflight's voice. Lightningstar re-slammed her head on the ground.

"No, we flew to the ground with a crash! NO DUH WE FELL!" Lightningstar hissed.

"Lightningstar," Appleflight breathed. "There is a river and a hole in the roof for air! We can live here!" Lightningstar thought a moment then nodded.

After every cat was inside the caves, Lightningstar gathered Appleflight, Firestorm, Whitetail, Treepaw, and Lilyfeather. They found another hole that led out into a moor land. There was a island in a middle of a lake with a log bridge leading to it. Lightningstar squinted. It looked like there was cats on the island!

"Are they having a Gathering?" Lilyfeather asked.

"If they are," Lightningstar mewed. "Then we are going to tell them that a new clan is moving in!"

It took awhile, but once they reached there every cat turned around snarling.

"Who are you!" A white cat with yet black tom asked.

"I would like to ask the same question. Also I would like to thank you for the welcome committee!" Lightningstar retorted.

"I'm Blackstar of ShadowClan!" He hissed. A gray she-cat stood.

"I am Mistystar of RiverClan." A tom with a very long tail stood.

"I am Onestar of WindClan." Finally, a brown tabby tom stood.

"I am Bramblestar of ThunderClan."

Lightningstar nodded hello. "I am Lightningstar of SparkClan. This is Appleflight, Firestorm, Treepaw, and Lilyfeather. We are moving in."


End file.
